Valentine—?
by izuryuu
Summary: "Besok valentine loh. Gokudera akan memberi apa padaku?"—satu kalimat dari Yamamoto sukses membuat Gokudera tidak bisa tidur entah kenapa. Dedicated for Valentine yang telat dikit gapapa lah #apa (8059 slight 6918 dikit, RnR? :3)


"_Besok valentine loh. Gokudera akan memberi apa padaku?"_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic, © Amano Akira**

**8059—Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato, slight 6918—Rokudo Mukuro x Hibari Kyoya**

**Shounen-ai, romance gagal, don't like don't read na no nee~ :3**

Gokudera Hayato memiringkan kepalanya menghadap jam di dinding—pukul sepuluh malam. Harusnya dia sudah tidur sekarang, bahkan harusnya sih dari pukul setengah sembilan, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tetap terjaga begini. Menggulingkan tubuhnya menghadap dinding, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat—berharap dewa akan membiarkannya tertidur detik ini juga. Tapi rupanya tidak terkabul. Terdengar suara jarum detik yang bergerak setiap detiknya—membuatnya makin tidak bisa tidur.

Merutuk, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Membiarkan helaian _silver_-nya menutupi wajahnya. Entah apa yang menariknya, dia bangkit dan melangkah menuju dapur. Tangannya membuka kulkas, melihat batangan cokelat di sana. Mengulurkan tangannya, bergerak mengambil batangan cokelat itu lalu kembali menutup kulkas. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya menatap cokelat itu—seolah bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukannya pada cokelat itu. Tapi kenyataannya benaknya benar-benar kosong dan tanpa perintah dari otaknya, dia mengambil panci—melelehkan cokelat tersebut.

Sebenarnya _apa_ yang dia lakukan?

Begitu yakin cokelat-nya sudah meleleh dengan sempurna, dia menuangkannya pada sebuah cetakan berbentuk kotak-kotak. Memasukkan kacang ke setiap cetakan cokelat dan meletakkannya di dalam _freezer_. Di dalam benaknya, dia bertanya-tanya sendiri—kenapa dia membuat cokelat? Melirik jam, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan dia belum mengantuk sama sekali.

Serius deh, lama-lama dia heran sendiri.

* * *

"_Besok valentine loh..._

_...Gokudera akan memberi apa padaku?"_

* * *

Tadi malam, karena belum mengantuk juga sampai pukul dua—dia mengeluarkan cokelat di dalam _freezer_ yang sudah mengeras. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak dan membungkusnya dengan kertas berwarna merah dan pita biru muda—yang entah sejak kapan ada di rumahnya. Setelah itu, rasa kantuk mendadak melandanya—bagus dia masih sempat bangun tepat waktu untuk ke sekolah pagi ini.

Mengecek ponselnya—banyak pesan masuk, mengucapkan _valentine_ padanya dari nomor yang tidak dia kenal. Hanya ada satu yang muncul di benaknya saat ini—_fangirls. _Darimana dia tahu, karena di salah satu pesan yang dia buka tertera '_secret admirer_' di paling bawah pesannya, soalnya. Dan darimana mereka tahu nomornya—dia juga tidak tahu, _ne_.

Kakinya melangkah menuju rumah Sawada Tsunayoshi—dan saat di belokan, dia bertemu dengan Yamamoto Takeshi. Setengah mengabaikan sapaan _baseball freak_ itu, Gokudera terus berjalan menuju rumah Tsuna.

"Hei, Gokudera."

"Hng."

"Kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

"Hn,"

"Hari apa?"

"Kamis—."

_Kriuk kriuk kriuk_—garing.

Gokudera berhenti di depan kediaman Sawada, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sebelah papan nama. Menunggu Tsuna keluar—kalau beruntung, dia Tsuna akan keluar sebelum dia mengeluarkan dinamit-nya untuk meledakkan Yamamoto karena terus melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak penting menurutnya. Tangannya masuk ke saku, mencari rokok-nya—dan matanya melebar begitu menyadari ada benda lain selain rokok dan pemantik api di sakunya.

Sebuah kotak.

Refleks mengeluarkannya, Gokudera agak terheran melihat kotak berwarna merah dengan pita biru muda—seingatnya dia tidak pernah memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam saku. Bahkan tidak pernah ada niat membawanya—meski dia membuatnya sampai pukul dua pagi tanpa perintah otak.

"Eh? Apa itu untukku, Gokudera? Ahaha~"

_Blush_—Gokudera segera memasukkan kembali kotak itu ke dalam saku, "T—tidak, _Yakyuu-baka_-!"

"Benarkah? Wajahmu memerah loh~"

_A—APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN COKELAT._

"Tidak, diam kau, _Yakyuu-baka_."

Gokudera mengalihkan wajahnya dari Yamamoto yang nyengir seolah tanpa dosa—perlu dia akui kalau wajahnya memang memerah. Tapi jelas dia tak mau mengakuinya pada penggila _baseball_ itu.

"Ah, Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto." Terdengar suara, mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Tsuna keluar, "Maaf menunggu—ahaha..."

"_Daijoubu na_, Tsuna~" balas Yamamoto, merangkul Tsuna.

Yang berambut _silver_ hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului Yamamoto dan Tsuna menuju Namimori.

* * *

Begitu jam istirahat, Gokudera merasa terganggu dengan beberapa perempuan yang mengelilinginya. Bungkusan berwarna merah muda terang berhiaskan pita-pita yng tak kalah terang warnanya berada di tangan mereka, membuat Gokudera setengah frustasi dan menggebrak meja.

_BRAK_!

Perempuan yang mengelilinginya itu agak terkejut, dan Gokudera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk keluar dari kerumunan—keluar dari kelas. Di depan kelas dia melihat Yamamoto, tercengir gugup menghadapi _fangirls_-_fangirls_-nya yang ingin memberikan cokelat padanya—yang jelas diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemilik helaian hitam pekat itu.

"Ah, Gokudera!"

_TWITCH_. Gokudera segera menjauh dari sana dan berlari—entah kemana yang penting dia tidak mau melihat Yamamoto dikerumuni perempuan itu. Menyebalkan—sangat. Tak enak dilihat—enaknya kalau diledakkan dengan dinamit-dinamitnya itu. Dan si _Yakyuu-baka_ juga dengan senang saja dikerumuni mereka. Benar-benar menyebalkan, dasar _fangirls_—.

Ah, kenapa dia merasa kesal begini? Kenapa dia tidak suka melihat Yamamoto dikelilingi perempuan? Apa dia cem—buru..?

...

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Gokudera menendang pintu—dan rupanya sejak tadi kakinya membawanya ke atap. Ah, sial. Ini teritori Hibari, kalau karnivora itu ada di sini dan terganggu bisa-bisa dia tamat—tidak secara harfiah sih.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan dia menemukan dua orang. Salah satunya memang Hibari, berdiri memunggungi orang yang satu lagi. Rambut biru bergaya nanas, seragam berwarna hijau yang jelas bukan dari Namimori –Kokuyou. Tak perlu berlama-lama untuk mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Rokudo Mukuro.

"_Ne,_ Kyouya-_kun_~ marah padaku?"

"..."

"Tidak baik marah pada orang loh, Kyouya. Apalagi di hari kasih sayang begini—apalagi pada kekasihmu—"

Lemparan tonfa didapat Mukuro karena bicara demikian.

"Kejam _ne_, Kyouya. _Kufufufu_, benar-benar marah ya?"

"Diamlah, Herbivora sialan."

"_Oya_? Kukira kau memang marah,"

"Aku memang marah."

"Kalau begitu sini kupeluk,"

"..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hibari—yang tampaknya memang tidak mau menjawab—Mukuro melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Dan Hibari tampak tidak melawan, dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Mukuro—menyamankan diri.

"_Buonna valentino ne, _Kyouya-_kun_~ tidak benar marah, 'kan?"

"...bodoh. Jangan ungkit itu lagi."

Mereka bergerak seolah mau membalikkan tubuh, Gokudera dengan cepat bersembunyi—pura-pura tidak melihat mereka berdua sedang berjalan kembali ke pintu. Satu hal yang mengganggu benak Gokudera saat ini—Mukuro dan Hibari pacaran? Maksudnya—dua _guardian_ paling mengerikan Vongola ternyata menjalin hubungan..?

Aww.

Gokudera berjalan maju, menikmati udara yang berhembus di atap Namimori ini. Sekarang dia tahu apa sebabnya Hibari suka sekali berada di sini—disini memang nyaman. Apalagi kalau ditemani seseorang yang dia sayang—kalau Hibari, dia punya Mukuro. Dan dalam kasus Gokudera mungkin—_Yakyuu_-_baka_?

...

Kedua _emerald_-nya menatap ke langit biru diatas, "MENYEBALKAN!" berteriak keras—ingin melampiaskan semua perasaan yang ada di hatinya, "_YAKYUU-BAKA _MENYEBALKAN! KENAPA DIA SELALU MENGGANGGU—BAHKAN SAAT DIA TIDAK ADA DIA MENGGANGGU PIKIRANKU! AGH!

"Hentikan," Gokudera bicara, pada dirinya sendiri, "aku tidak suka pada _Yakyuu_-_baka._ Kalaupun aku suka padanya, mana mungkin dia mau berpaling dari para penggemarnya itu. Che,"

"Jadi kau suka pada si _Yakyuu-baka_ ini?" Terdengar suara, "Tapi kau menganggap dia takkan mau denganmu dan lebih suka pada _fangirls_-nya ini?

"...aku suka pada _Yakyuu-baka_..?" Kata-kata dari suara itu membuatnya heran, "Aku... suka pada _Yakyuu-baka_." Dan kalau tadi dia menggunakan kalimat tanya—kali ini lebih ke menyatakan.

"Benarkah?"

"..."

"Kau tahu? _Yakyuu-baka_ ini juga suka padamu loh. Lebih daripada dia menyukai _fangirls_-nya,"

Membalik tubuhnya, Gokudera terbelalak. Di belakangnya, Yamamoto Takeshi—cengiran di wajahnya seperti biasa. Wajah yang berambut _silver_ sontak memerah—panas. Malu tahu, dia sedang bicara sendiri dan tiba-tiba orang yang dibicarakan datang.

"K—KAU-!"

"Aku, ahahaha~ kenapa, Gokudera?" Yamamoto melangkah maju, mendekati Gokudera.

"S-sejak kapan ada di sana..."

"Umm... mungkin sejak 'menyebalkan' itu, _ne_?"

Sejak awal.

"B—BODOH-! JADI KAU DENGAR—"

"Semuanya~ dan aku senang," terkekeh, Yamamoto menyentuh bahu Gokudera—membuat Gokudera merasa seolah tak bisa bergerak.

"Dan—yang bicara disini selain aku tadi itu—kau..?"

Anggukan menjawab Gokudera, "Kau serius 'kan, Gokudera?" Tangan Yamamoto naik, mengelus pipi yang beriris _emerald_ perlahan, "Kata-katamu itu, maksudku. Kau benar suka padaku, _ne_? Ah—apa ada orang lain yang kaupanggil _Yakyuu-baka_ di sini?"

Menggeleng pelan, Gokudera berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuanggap itu tidak, boleh?" Pertanyaan retoris yang tak perlu dijawab itu keluar dari mulut pecinta _baseball_ itu, "Berarti yang kausuka memang aku?"

"Um—_Y-Yakyuu-baka ..._" Gokudera memasukkan tangannya ke saku, mengeluarkan kotak yang tadi dia simpan—yang entah kapan dia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, "_B—buonna valentino—._" Mengulurkan bungkusan itu, Gokudera sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Untukku?" Lagi, kekehan dari Yamamoto, mengambil bungkusan itu, "Terimakasih _ne_ Gokudera~ ahahaha,"

"B—berhenti tertawa, bodoh."

"Jadi soal kau suka padaku itu benar?"

"...menurutmu?" Dia menyingkirkan tangan Yamamoto yang mengelus pipinya, "Apa kau benar-benar bodoh?"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku minta kau mengulang kata-katamu tadi?" Tersenyum, Yamamoto menyentuh dagu Gokudera—memaksa pemuda berambut _silver_ itu menatap ke arahnya, "Kumohon?"

"C—che, tidak mau."

"Ayolah?"

"K—kubilang tidak."

"Ya..?"

"T—tidak, _Yakyuu—_"

"Ayolah, Gokuderaaa~"

"A—"

"Katakan lagi ya?"

"..."

Gokudera menepis tangan Yamamoto, lalu berjalan ke pintu.

Yamamoto hanya menatap punggung Gokudera yang perlahan menjauh. Tangan Gokudera terulur untuk membuka pintu—tapi tiba-tiba gerakkanya terhenti. Yamamoto agak heran saat Gokudera membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kearahnya—menghela nafas, "AKU SUKA _YAKYUU_-_BAKA_ DAN KUHARAP DIA BERHENTI MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Kenapa? Aku tampan ya? Ahahaha~"

"A—APA-APAAN ITU, _YAKYUU-BAKA_-! Tsk—."

"Hahaha, bercanda _ne_," Yamamoto tersenyum, berlari kearah Gokudera dan memeluknya—membuat wajah Gokudera kembali memerah, "aku juga suka kau. Aku senang. Ini _valentine_ terbaik, ahahaha~"

**Fin.**

* * *

A/n : INI APAAN INI ASTAGAAA. NGAPAIN GUE BIKIN BEGINIAN—8")) nasib jones #halah Ah, sudahlah. Saya lagi gapunya ide tapi entah kenapa pengen bikin beginian—ahahahaha 8")) Well, mind review? :"3


End file.
